


fire and ice

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, vegereeza, vegereeza week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Vegeta is well known for his rage fueled outbursts, its up to freiza to cool him down and extinguish those flames. YAY its vegereeza week again, get ready to read a lot about these two. theres some sex and a little oral in this but its not too graphic. enjoy xlxl
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 15





	fire and ice

Fire and ice

I was seated comfortably in my quarters just taking a sip from my second glass of cabaret Sauvignon red when a rather dishevelled looking guard burst his way through my door almost startling me. Usually I would have killed him on the spot for such insolence but the panicked gleam in his watery eyes told me that maybe he had something of upmost urgency to tell me

“Lord Freiza sir” he panted as though he had just run a marathon, I really must check the fitness levels of my guards more often this simply won’t do

“You are needed urgently in the recreation hall,” he informed me. I had noticed a few moments before a slight rocking of the ships usually steady course, possibly this terribly urgent matter had something to do with that. I sighed a long and exasperated sigh before taking a final sip of my wine and gently placing the crystal glass down on the table, I wasn’t about to hurry myself for this jittery guard, looking more and more anxious by the second

“And what could possibly be so catastrophic that the whole crew can’t handle it and I needed to be disturbed?” I ask raising from me seat feeling somewhat irritated and hoping for the guard’s sake that he has a good answer to my question.  
“um…. its prince Vegeta sir,” he stuttered. Well, that put a stop to my slow pace

“Vegeta? Where is he? Is he ok?” heading swiftly towards the door, the panic in my voice nearly matching his, my mind racing ahead of itself, praying that nothing had happened to my prince.  
“Prince Vegeta is fine sir…. he is just…...unwell, again,” he stumbled over his words, the man was obviously terrified, of me or Vegeta I’m unsure, probably both. Unwell is a codename we use when my teenage boyfriend is having another one of his world class temper tantrums, his outbursts have been known to cost me over a million pounds to fix the damage he causes when he flies into a rage. He has killed many men, ruined expensive equipment and even blew up the odd planet before now. I am the only one who can calm him down. Please don’t think I am complaining he is worth every penny but still I knew it would be wise to move quickly.

The corridors leading towards the rec hall were mayhem, injured people rushing in the opposite direction trying to get as far away as possible from all the havoc, static electricity buzzed around us, the gentle swaying of the ship had become a violent rocking, I quickened my pace.  
As I drew nearer to him, I could hear his outraged screams, even while he was in this unreasonable, bratty mood I couldn’t help but feel my heart fill with love for him, his tantrums and shitty attitude only add to his charm. He is only 19 after all, for a Saiyan that is still very young. They are a peculiar species, their bodies fully mature and ready for battle at the tender age of four, but their minds lag behind and they don’t fully grow up till they are in their 30’s, I’m sure there will be many more hysterics from the little prince.

I round the corner and see him, he is breath-taking. Floating a foot above the ground his energy a visible aura around him crackling and fizzing in the air, tables and chairs have elevated from the floor as his power fills the room, he really is a sight to behold. Most people have long left and there are only a few brave enough to stay, Nappa being one of them of course. He is speaking gently to Vegeta, standing between him and the cowering man on the floor against the wall. I recognise the man as vade, one of my strongest men, there is blood on his face and hair, he looks frightened.

“Let’s go prince” I hear Nappa plead

“No, I will not leave like a coward, HE WILL DIE FOR DISRESPECTING ME” as his voice raises so does the static in the room. Vegeta pulls away from Nappa and moves towards vade

“HOW DARE YOU SPEASK OF FREIZA THAT WAY, ILL KILL YOU,” he screams punching a table which flies across the room and embedded itself in the steel wall of the ship. He stopped a few feet from vade and raises his hand ready to blast a fatal blow, laughing manically as he does. It’s time for me to step in.  
“Vegeta, Vegeta” I coo at him

“Whatever is wrong my little flower petal” I use my softest most calming tones, a voice that is reserved for him and him alone. I rest my hand on his shoulder, ignoring the blistering heat that radiates from his skin, his rage is palpable.  
“Tell me what has upset my prince” I croon at him. I am more than willing to destroy anyone who hurts my love, but I feel like this is maybe a little overreaction on his part and would prefer not to lose a good soldier like vade.

Vegeta’s shoulders visibly relax a little on hearing my voice, the angry static hissing fades to a gentle buzz. My cooling effect on the fiery prince is instantaneous the angry inferno in his deep onyx eyes dimming just a little when he looks into my ruby ones. I rest a hand reassuringly on his cheek  
“Tell me,” I whisper as he leans his face into my palm, the roaring tiger slowly becoming a purring pussy cat

“He said I was just fucking you to gain a higher rank in the force” he spits, pouting a little, his eyebrows forming an angry scowl that to me looked so adorable

“And….is that true,” I ask already knowing the answer

“of course not,” He grumbles “I love you” he adds as though he feels like he needs to convince me that this man is lying, he has no need to convince me, I already know that.

“So why pay him any mind, he is irrelevant. As annoying as my guards are Vegeta, I do need them. And if you keep killing them, I’ll have none left,” I explain with a smile, I am no good at telling him off

“Besides, I can think of far better ways for you to use all of this energy” I say raising one eyebrow at him. His answering smile is cheeky and so sexy. He knows what I am thinking. If the quickest way to calm him down is to fuck him then I am more that ok with that

“What did you have in mind, Lord Freiza,” he drawls moving closer to me and placing a hand on my chest, he only calls me lord Freiza when he wants to fuck, the rest of the time he calls me freezy, or babe. It always amazes me how quickly his moods change he can switch from wanting to kill a man to wanting to fuck one in the blink of an eye, he certainly keeps me on my toes.

“Come, I’ll show you,” I reach for his hand and he gives it to me, his gloved fingers intertwining with mine as I lead the now horny but placid Vegeta from the room, I gesture to Nappa towards Vade crying in the corner, he understands that I want him to make sure he is ok, take him to a healing tank if needs be, he nods his head as both a way of confirmation and as a thank you for taking control of the situation. 

Once safely in my quarters I waited for him to set the tone. Vegeta is an unpredictable lover, sometimes he wants to fuck me and sometimes he wants me to fuck him, sometimes fast sometimes slow, hard or soft, screaming or silent, you just never know, and I was more than happy to follow his lead.

He kisses me softly as I stand in front of the viewport window, stars and space whizzing past us timelessly

“Freiza?” he says quietly, he looks a little upset

“What is it?” I answer just as softly, I hate to see my boy sad

“You know, he isn’t the first one to make a remark like that, I think the majority of the crew believe I am with you only to better my rank. I need to know that you don’t also feel that way,”

“Vegeta darling if I believed that I would have killed you by now,” I tell him

“No, you wouldn’t have,” He sighs completely confident in his words and completely correct, I could never hurt him, so long as he is mine for whatever reason I would never harm him in any way

“No, I wouldn’t have, but, that doesn’t mean I believe any of them, allow me to let you in on a little secret my prince, I have some abilities that no one else knows about, one of them being mind reading”

“you read my mind?” he asks shocked, his eyes wide like saucers as he worries what I might have heard

His face makes me chuckle slightly  
“Hohoho, I try not to, I wouldn’t pry like that but some things you think are a little too loud to be ignored, your feelings for me, for example, so I don’t need to worry about what anyone else says. I know you love me” I explain to him  
He looks deep into my eyes

*can you hear me now* he thinks to himself as he stares at me, but I chose to ignore it and pretend I can’t hear

“Anyway, where were we,” I say and push my lips back into his, letting his tongue slide between my lips as a needy whimper escapes his mouth. His arms wind around my waist pulling me closer and closer till our bodies are flush. He is showing me how much he loves me, and it’s adorable. I will kiss him for as long as he needs me to, after some time he pulls his mouth from mine, panting with need, his eyes burning with passion

“I need you to hurt me,” he growls. I nod once and smile, I know exactly what he needs. I grab him by the hips and manhandle him roughly to the king size four poster bed, tossing him onto it with ease, I see him shudder as my powerful arms pin him to the bed, pushing his shoulders so he can’t move, not that he wants to

“You looked beautiful earlier, Vegeta,” I tell his while kissing his neck, biting right where his carotid artery pulses under his skin. I could kill him in a heartbeat, he knows this but still trusts me enough to allow himself to be dominated by me, it’s such a turn on

“Stop talking and fuck me,” He complains, impatient little brat. His hips grind into me and I can feel how hard his dick is through his blue spandex  
“Please,” he moans. The bedroom is the only place my feisty lover has any manners.

“Good things come to those who wait,” I breath into his ear using my tail to rip the fabric from his flesh, kissing his burning skin with my icy lips sending shivers running up and down his beautiful body

“Mmmmm Freezy” He moans my name and It makes my heart melt, just the sound of my name on his lips is enough to quicken my pulse. I kiss my way down his abs and stomach pausing to bite into his hip, my needle sharp teeth causing pin pricks of blood to appear on the surface, he moans louder in approval, his hard dick digging into my chest as he grinds his hips, I don’t want to keep him waiting too long.

I move down and run my tongue up his cock, from base to tip and feel his body tense as I do, I just love how responsive he is, any little touch or lick extracts the most glorious sounds from him, he pants and moans for me. slowly I wrap my lips round him, his sensitive skin feels like fire in my mouth, our different body temperatures making every feeling even more heightened. I suck hard squeezing his balls a little too tightly with my hand, he did ask me to hurt him so I need to give him a little bit of discomfort, hurting him too much is simply out of the question no matter how much he wants it but I will make sure I meet his desires. His dick slides nicely in and out of my mouth, he always tastes good. I continue until I feel him tightening, getting ready to cum then I stop

“Don’t stop now, I’m so close” he pants but I ignore his pleas instead flipping him onto his front to expose his perfect ass, he grinds himself into the bed not yet able to cool down from being so near climax

“Please freezy, please” he begs me in a whisper, he is so desperate for release, I love to see him in this state, a wanton ball of lust begging for me to touch him, I am a very lucky man. After pausing for a few moments, letting him sweat, enjoying his mewling I pull his cheeks apart and press my mouth to his ass, kissing and sucking the puckered hole, gently pushing my tongue inside him, he reaches back and hold my head in place, forcing me forward, deeper inside him, lucky I can hold my breath for so long. I grab his hips and feast upon him using long strokes of my tongue to make him feel good, he calls my name over and over. A heady mix of the taste of him and the sound of his voice works me into a frenzy, and I bend his little body in half sucking on his hole like it is a rare delicacy, in some ways it is.

“Fuck me lord Freiza, please” he pants out reaching his hand down to stroke his own dick. His face glows with a fine layer of sweat, his eyes are hooded, and his mouth hangs open as he pants with desire, he has never looked more beautiful.

Gently I line my dick up with his ass, I know he wants me to slam into him and hurt him, and I will, as soon as I’ve gently stretched him out to make sure I cause no serious damage, it’s a nice compromise and he has given up on arguing about it.  
Slowly I ease myself into his tight ass, he always feels so hot inside, he squeezes me so hard its almost painful and I grit my teeth as I push in and out of him. He stares up at me, his eyes full of stars, I can see the adoration all over his beautiful face, he bounces slowly along with my movements, his eyes gently close and he whispers for me to go harder, so I do.

I slam forward as hard as I think he can take and he screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure, tossing his head back his eyes open wide. I don’t give him any time to recover before slamming myself deep inside him again, his voice rings around the room and probably across the whole ship too, one of the drawbacks of living in a ship almost entirely made of metal, but I don’t care about that, I couldn’t give a crap who hears him as long as I’m the only one who gets to fuck him. I thrust over and over his screams growing higher pitched each time, my claws scratch shallow rivets down his back, a small amount of blood stains his skin, these wounds will be healed by the morning.  
By this point he has come undone, all his inhibitions have evaporated, he moans and buck his hips along with my harsh rhythm, begging me not to stop. At times like this I envy him a little, he is able to fully let go and let his instincts take over, mindless, feral. I can never do that. My power is so superior to his if I was ever to let myself go wild like this, I could kill him, something I would never forgive myself for.

I take his dick in my hand and stroke him at the same pace, a few minutes of this and he can take no more, his eyes roll back in his head, he moans and his body clenches as he cums, shooting white ribbons all across the bed and collapsing in a heap in my arms. I pull my dick out of him and let him relax, listening to his heavy breathing become more and more gentle. I actually thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke

“I didn’t make you cum,” ha grumbled

“It doesn’t matter baby, that’s not important,” I tell him, and it’s not. I enjoyed myself anyway

“But I want to” he says with determination. I smile as he sits up and rolls me, so I am laying on my back, he looks so sexy as he slowly moves down my body keeping eye contact the whole time, he is so cute.  
He reaches my still hard cock and wraps his lips around me. I rest my head back and sigh, relaxing as I enjoy the feelings of my little princes’ mouth on me, gently sucking and stroking me at the same time. He is very good with his mouth and knows exactly what I like, he is never tempted to quicken his pace unless I tell him to. He makes small contented moans in the back of his throat as he sucks, he really enjoys this. 

His tongue swirling around the head of my dick feels so intense and I tightly grip the sheets as my body coils and I know I’m going to cum soon, he feels me tense and sucks a fraction harder. I shudder and moan quietly as I fall apart and shoot down his throat, he happily swallows all of it and smiles up at me, feeling proud of himself  
“come here” I tell him, and he crawls up the bed to lay with me. Both very happy.


End file.
